


Quarantine things

by Yykong



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yykong/pseuds/Yykong
Summary: Quarantine affects everyone different...including Moonbyul.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 49





	Quarantine things

Solar lied on the couch, curled up going through her YouTube feed and checking to make sure everything was okay. There was more time on her hands now that all her solo activities were finished. MAMAMOO's comeback had yet to start so her life went back to the usual before her solo, sitting at home and doing whatever came to her at the time.

It seemed that all the members were a bit bored. Wheein was constantly uploading photos while hanging out with friends. Hwasa was starting her solo comeback so she had less time to sleep in, which she cried to Wheein about. Byul was Byul. She was going crazy. Aside from working out, she was taking photos of her nonstop and coming over with her spare key.

It's not like the leader minded but she there were times she did want to be alone. She could hear Byul whining in the back, coming out of her room. The younger one was complaining that she wasn't playing with her but what could she do about it, she had actual work to do.

"Byul-ah, can you just sit for a second. And maybe stop whining."

"But unnie won't play with me. You've been on your phone for the past hour since we've come home."

"I told you I'll play with you after I'm done."

Moonbyul whined again, "And it's been an hour since you've said that!" The rapper pouted and stomped her feet in annoyance.

"Well I'm almost done okay? Just sit down for a bit." Solar pulled on the still pouting girl's arm towards to couch. Resisting at first, the other girl finally gave in and settled down in the open spot next to her girlfriend. Solar resumed her position in the couch, head against the arm of the couch while she started curled up.

It didn't take long until the younger one to start moving again. From resting her hand on her bum to lying down herself with her head, still against her bum. Just when she was finally going to say something, she felt the material beneath her fall and a large shadow approach her.

"Byul-ah, what are you-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt teeth marks against her neck. As she felt her teeth sink in, she gasped for air and her heartbeat quickened. The initial pain settled into pleasure and she moaned, grabbing Byul's arms by her shirt. Enjoying the older girl's reaction, Byul bit down harder and squeezed her legs as she sandwiched the other girl in her embrace.

The rapper finally let go and Solar could feel all her once the muscles relax. She slowly opened her eyes to see Byul smirking on top of her.


End file.
